Water blasting equipment has long been used for numerous industrial purposes, such as coating removal. For purposes of economy, it is desirable to operate a plurality of such items of equipment, specifically guns, from a single source of pressurized fluid. Since such operations are oftentimes in the field, and since heavy usage results in occasional break down of equipment, particularly of the valve-related components, it is desirable that field maintenance and repair be permitted. It is toward accomplishment of these goals, particularly the latter, that this invention is directed.